A Sorta Fairytale
by Ky-lassassin
Summary: By the time Neji decided to stop denying his feelings for Tenten, it was too late...she already belonged to someone else. — NejiTenten.
1. Thinking of You

A Sorta Fairytale

A/N: Hello, people! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames, please! Also, Neji and TenTen are 20 in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter One: Thinking of You

Thwack! The brown-haired kunoichi smiled in satisfaction as her last kunai hit its mark. It should have, anyway. She wasn't Konoha's Weapons Mistress for nothing. She usually trained alone, now, since her old sparring partner had left on a mission.

'Two years, 'she thought sadly. 'It's been two years since I last saw him.' Already she could feel the hot tears springing up in her cocoa-colored eyes, the way they always did when she thought about him. After he left, she wouldn't even look at other guys. None of her friends understood why, after all, it's not like they were engaged, or had promised themselves to each other once he returned or anything like that. Most people believed he was dead, anyway. It was more like . . . a personal thing. Anyway, it would be pointless, she knew, because she could never love anyone but him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere Else_

Slowly, a man made his way to Konoha. He had chocolate brown hair and pale lavender eyes, and was bleeding heavily from various gashes throughout his body. It had been a long, hard mission full of battles and finally ending with a compromise. They had been asked by the Lightning Country to help settle an agreement with the Country of Wind. It was only supposed to take a month if everything went smoothly, but because Konoha still didn't fully trust Sunagakure, they sent two ANBU squads, just in case. However, at the last minute, Suna decided that the treaty was unfair and attacked the Cloud shinobis. The Leaf ninjas had to help Kumogakure, resulting in a two-year battle.

The man thought about the homeland he would soon be returning to. It would be good to finally get back; after all, he'd been gone since he was eighteen. The thing, or rather, person, that stood out in his mind most was a certain brown-eyed, brunette kunoichi with double buns in her hair. His childhood friend and old sparring partner. She was also the only other sane member of their team. 'It'll be good to see her again,' he thought. Yes, it would be nice to go home.

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is kind of boring and uneventful, but it was mostly just to give some background information.

One last thing. . .

See that purple button that says "Submit Review"? Click it. You know you want to.


	2. Surprises

A Sorta Fairytale

A/N: Heyy everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm typing as fast as I can (which is unfortunately not very fast) but I'll try my hardest! Also, sorry if the first chapter was kind of confusing, it was more like a prologue than anything. And to answer your questions . . .all will be revealed in due time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Two: Surprises

_Three Days Later. . ._

The brunette kunoichi weaved her way in and out of the crowds, making her way home. Her arms were filled with grocery bags.

"TenTen," said a voice behind her. She dropped her bags in surprise. It wasn't. It couldn't be. She whirled around. It was. Standing in front of her was the man she had dreamt about for two years straight. Hyuga Neji.

"Neji-kun!" she gasped in surprise. "It's . . . but we thought you were . . . how did you . . .?"

Neji smirked, listening to his former teammate trying to put together a full sentence. She hardly seemed to even comprehend that he was _there, _much less that he was even alive.

Seeing that he was unscathed, TenTen asked him, "How long have you been back?"

"Two days."

'He avoided me,' thought TenTen. 'Why did he wait to come see me? Oh well. I should probably just enjoy the time I have with him now.'

TenTen smiled and said, "We have so much to catch up on! Let's go to Ichiraku for lunch. You can tell me all about your mission."

"Hn," he replied. Taking that as a yes, TenTen took his arm and half-dragged him to Ichiraku.

"So, Neji-kun," began TenTen, "how was your mission? What took so long?"

"Well, as you probably know, the mission was only supposed to take a month. However. . ." TenTen tuned out and carefully studied Neji's face. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, where she would finally see him again. She didn't think it was possible, but he had become even more handsome than when they were eighteen. It took all of her willpower not to give him a huge hug and then scream at him for making her worry so much. Instead, she just nodded and half-listened while he talked.

'I should probably tell him soon,' she thought. 'But what if he still loves me?' She could still remember the day he had told her, in his own kind of way, that he loved her.

_Flashback_

"_Neji-kuuun," she wailed, "Why did you want to meet so early? Normal people are still asleep!" Neji had told her to meet him by the Academy at 4:00AM sharp with no explanation whatsoever. TenTen had shown up because she knew Neji wouldn't ask for her unless it was important. So she came, groggy and half-asleep._

"_Follow me," was the only answer she got. He led her to a secluded area close to their old training grounds, where they used to meet with Lee and Gai-sensei. Finally, Neji spoke, "I'm going to show you the blind spot of the byakugan." _

_End Flashback_

TenTen wasn't stupid. She knew how much the byakugan meant to Neji-to the whole Hyuga Clan. She also knew that no matter how close they were, he wouldn't show his blind spot to ANYONE, so why her? She had asked herself that question over and over, and could only come to one conclusion: Neji must love her. She had asked Sakura and Ino the same thing (she didn't dare tell Hinata) and they both agreed with her.

Ino had even said, "That was practically a marriage proposal." They had been seventeen then; three years ago. But whether or not he loved her, he deserved to know the truth.

TenTen made up her mind just as Neji was explaining the details of the peace treaty. Before she could change her mind, she blurted out, "I'm engaged."

A/N: Yay! A cliffie! So, who wants to see Neji's reaction? More reviews mean quicker updates! Also, if you're wondering why Neji waited to see TenTen, it will be revealed. . .shortly.

One more thing. . .

Please press the pretty purple button. Hey, a tongue twister! No, seriously. Press it.


	3. Confessions and Broken Hearts

A Sorta Fairytale

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! hugs Actually, as I've realized, I don't really type that slowly! But updates might be slower now that school is starting. Still, I'll try my best, and most of my free time is spent on the computer anyway. BTW, how did you guys find my story? I can't search myself or my title. It's weird. . .**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Three: Confessions and Broken Hearts

_Before she could change her mind, TenTen blurted out, "I'm engaged."_

Neji was cut off by TenTen's sudden confession. He just turned to look at her. His face portrayed no emotions, however, he felt like his heart was crumbling. 'It's really my fault, anyway,' he thought to himself. 'Did you really think she was going to wait? Maybe if I'd told her before. . .' Remembering that he and TenTen were having a conversation, he asked, "Really? To who?"

"Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Sands)," she replied softly.

"The Kazekage?" Neji exclaimed.

"Yes, Neji-kun. As hard as it may be for you to believe, I am capable of finding a husband, you know."

"I know that," said Neji, annoyed. "But why him?"

"Because," TenTen replied, "he asked. And this marriage will be a good way to form an alliance with the Country of Wind."

After a long pause, Neji finally asked, "Well, do you love him?"

"I like him well enough. This is mostly for Konoha anyway. Besides," she looked Neji in the eye, "the truth is, I don't think I would've had many other offers."

At this, Neji was silent. He couldn't believe that she couldn't see it; the way he had acted before he left, the way he waited before seeing her. He loved her; he had just been waiting for the right time to tell her. And now that time had been lost. Forever. He knew he couldn't tell her now, besides, it would be too selfish. Realizing that TenTen had been staring at him, waiting for his response, he asked, "When's the wedding?"

"In three months," she said, smiling. "I'm so excited! Gaara-kun was just here yesterday; that's when he asked me! Isn't this great, Neji?"

"Mmm. Yeah, great." Neji's mind was already whirring. Yesterday? That meant that he could have asked her first! Great. Why did fate hate him so much? If only he hadn't waited… Well, it was too late now. "I'm happy for you," he said in a voice that didn't sound very happy at all.

"Thanks, Neji. Your support really means a lot to me. I wonder where that old man is to take our orders." (A/N: They're at Ichiraku, remember?) As if on cue, the old man appeared and asked them what they wanted. "Not to be rude, but what took so long? What happened?" asked TenTen politely.

The old man sighed. "Naruto happened. He ate all of our ramen! We just got more ingredients."

"Oh, um, okay then. I'll have beef ramen. What about you, Neji?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Just a moment," said the old man. "Coming right up."

_6:00 PM (Gaara and TenTen)_

TenTen and Gaara had just finished a meal in a restaurant in Sunagakure and were walking around when Gaara finally broke the silence. "I have heard that Hyuga Neji has finally returned from his mission. You must have been delighted to see him."

"I was," said TenTen. "He's my best friend."

"Now that you know he's alive," said Gaara, "are you sure you still want to get married?"

"Of course I do! I don't like Neji-kun in that way anymore." (A/N: TenTen calls him "Neji-kun because they've known each other for many, many years and are best friends.)

"Yes you do. I've seen the way you look at him, TenTen-chan."

"Trust me, Gaara-_kun_," said TenTen firmly. "I am _not_ in love with Hyuga Neji."

"Fine," said Gaara, giving up. "Whatever you say."

"Right," TenTen repeated. "I don't love Neji-kun." _She really didn't love him. Right?_

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the late update, I was really trying to keep Neji in character! Let me know if he was too OOC, okay? Thanks for staying with me and my story! **

**One more thing. . . (By now you should know what's coming!)**

**Fate had decided. You will review this story. You can't change your destiny. Review. **


	4. Let's Talk About Love

A Sorta Fairytale 

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all your support; it encourages me to type faster! Also, I'm finally able to look myself up! Yay! I was so happy . . . lol! Well, here's the next chappie! See ya at the bottom! Oh, wait. Also, Gaara is a nicer, wiser person after becoming Kazekage and having the one-tails removed. **

Chapter Four: Let's Talk About Love

_Trust me, Gaara-_kun_," said TenTen firmly. "I am _not_ in love with Hyuga Neji."_

"_Fine," said Gaara, giving up. "Whatever you say."_

"_Right," TenTen repeated. "I don't love Neji-kun." She really didn't love him. Right?_

Of course she didn't love Neji. Not anymore. She was over him already; she had been long ago. He had been gone way too long, and she wasn't about to forgive him. For being away, yes, that she could forgive. But he hadn't even bothered to tell her he was leaving, or to say goodbye. That she couldn't forgive. Right. She wasn't in love. So why did it feel like she was making the biggest mistake of her life?

_The Next Day. . ._

_The Hyuga Compound, Neji's Room_

Neji was still fuming the day after TenTen's surprise confession. How could he be so stupid? Why did he wait? Fate was so cruel. No. He couldn't even blame fate this time. It was his own stupid fault, and now he would have to deal with the consequences. He _would_ show up to her wedding and he _would _be happy for her. Even if it killed him. Which it might.

_TenTen's House_

TenTen smiled inwardly as she poured some tea into the tiny tea cups. She was getting married! And, okay, so she wasn't really sure she loved the guy. So what? She liked him as a friend, at least she knew that much. She took the two tea cups out to her living room, where her fiancée was waiting for her.

For the second time in two days, he brought up the topic of her ex-teammate. "TenTen-chan, why do you deny your feelings for Hyuga-san? It's obvious how you feel about him." That was Gaara, all right. He just got straight to the point.

"It must not be that obvious," retorted TenTen, as she placed the tea on the table, "because I don't feel anything for him other than the love of a friend."

"So you love him."

"As a _friend,_ Gaara-kun! How many times do I need to say that?"

"You could say it a million times and it still wouldn't be true. You know that as well as I, TenTen-chan."

TenTen sighed. She knew Gaara wasn't going to give up that easily. Instead, she decided to take a new approach. "Well, what's it matter to you, anyway, huh? Whether or not I love Neji-kun is none of your business. So what if I love him? It doesn't matter anyway because WE'RE GETTING MARRIED AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" TenTen's chest was heaving up and down and she was breathing hard from all the yelling. She took a deep breath and collapsed on her couch beside Gaara.

"At least you're not denying it anymore," said Gaara gently. "Maybe you don't realize it now, but I promise that one day you will."

"Gaara-kun…What are you saying? I don't understand at all."

"What I'm saying, TenTen-chan is that we can't go through this engagement if you love Hyuga-san. It just wouldn't be right."

"Gaara-kun, I can't let you do that! Besides, I agreed to this marriage. I'm going through with it, and that's final."

"No you are not. I'm going to Tsunade-sama and breaking the engagement."

"No way, Gaara-kun. I can't let you do that. Hyuga Neji had taken eight years of my life, and that's all. He's had enough chances to talk to me or tell me if he had any feelings for me. It's too late."

"So if he told you he loved you, you'd say no? You'd tell him that you didn't love him?"

"Well . . . it's not like that'll ever happen anyway, so it wouldn't matter what I said. Right?" said TenTen, trying desperately to avoid the question.

"But it matters to me. What would you say?" Gaara pressed. "Would you really let him walk away?"

TenTen closed her eyes, trying to shut out Gaara's voice, trying to shut out the world. She just needed some time to think. That's all. Just a little peace and quiet, so she could sort out her emotions.

"Would you really let the man of your dreams slip through your fingers just because he's a little late?" Gaara continued, determined to make her crack. "Would you really give up on something you've been waiting years for?"

TenTen was really getting a headache now. She was so confused, and now she had Gaara on her back about Neji! She couldn't take much more of this, and Gaara knew it. He was pushing her limits, and any minute now, she would explode.

Gaara didn't even notice, or care, perhaps, about the migraine he was giving his soon-to-be-wife. He just kept on going. "Could you look him in the eye and tell him that you don't love him anymore?"

That was it. TenTen couldn't handle this anymore, couldn't take the pressure. She was still confused about a lot, like why Gaara even cared, and whether or not this marriage was the right thing to do or not, but through all of the confusion, one thing was clear. "NO! Fine, Gaara, you wanted to hear it, well, here it is: I STILL LOVE NEJI-KUN! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" TenTen screamed, even louder than before.

"Yes, actually," said Gaara calmly. "I'm very happy. Now that you came out and admitted your true feelings, I'm going to Tsunade-sama and breaking this engagement."

"Gaara-kun, you don't have to do this," cried TenTen. "Just leave things the way they are, it's far less complicated."

"It's okay, TenTen." Gaara gave her one of his rare smiles. "It's not really all that complicated. You love Hyuga-san and he loves you. Simple as that. You two were meant to be together. But, please, do me a favor."

"Of course. You've already done so much for me, I'll do anything."

"Tell Hyuga-san that you love him."

"O-okay," breathed TenTen, too exhausted to argue. "But what about the tea?" But Gaara had already left her house. She sighed, poured out the cold tea, and headed toward the Hyuga Compound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hyuga Compound, Hiashi's Meeting Room_

"Hiashi-sama," Neji bowed, "why did you ask to see me?"

"I'll just get straight to the point, then, Neji. You haven't proposed to anyone yet, have you?"

"No, Hiashi-sama."

"I see. And is there a girl that you plan on asking in the near future?" Neji automatically thought about TenTen, but then remembered that she was engaged to the Kazekage.

"No, Hiashi-sama."

"Hmm, interesting. . ."

_10 Minutes Later. . ._

TenTen arrived at the Hyuga Compound ten minutes later, sweaty and out of breath. She had run all the way across Konoha, fueled by her desire to tell Neji what she really felt for him. Her mind had been so set on seeing Neji that she even forgot that she could run faster by directing chakra to her feet. She was positive now, and she had Gaara to thank for that. She walked to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. One of the Hyuga's maids answered the door. "Ah, TenTen-san, are you here to see Neji-sama?"

TenTen smiled. She had visited Neji so much over the years that all the maids knew her. However, she had never been told the maids' names, because it was "unimportant". "Yes, thank you," was her reply.

"Please follow me," said the maid. TenTen nodded and followed her through various corridors and up a few stairways. She was glad that the maid was there, otherwise she would have gotten lost for sure! No matter how many times she visited Neji, she didn't think she'd ever learn her way around here. Finally, the maid stopped and knocked on a door. "Neji-sama, TenTen-san is here to see you."

"Hn," was the reply she got. Again, TenTen smiled. Typical Neji answer. The maid opened the door and suddenly TenTen was alone with him. Neji was sitting on his bed, meditating. Suddenly she was nervous, standing in front of the man she loved. 'What if he doesn't love me back?' she worried. 'Or what if I'm too late? What if he's found someone else?'

"Well?" asked Neji. TenTen snapped back to attention, realizing that she was just standing there, looking like a total moron.

Finally, she spoke. "Umm. . . Neji-kun?"

"Yes, TenTen-chan?"

"I there's something I need to tell you."

"What a coincidence. There's something I need you to know too." 'Wow,' thought TenTen. 'We _must_ be thinking of the same thing. This totally proves it. Gaara was right. We _were_ meant to be together, after all.'

"We've known each other for a long time, right?"

"Please get to the point, TenTen." Ouch. He just chopped off the –chan from her name. He only did that when he was really, really annoyed.

"Okay, okay, fine . . ."

"Well? I don't have all day, you know."

"The truth is. . ."

"Yes?"

"The truth is . . . thatIloveyouandhaveeversinceweweregenins," TenTen blurted out. There. It felt really good to get that off her chest.

"What? I couldn't understand a word of that. The truth is. . ."

TenTen exhaled. Then, slowly, she said, "I. Love. You. And. Have. Ever. Since. We. Were. Genins. Get it?"

Neji was silent. "Oh no," TenTen panicked. 'Something's wrong. He must not love me. If he did he would've said "I love you too, TenTen." And then we'd all be really happy. What's wrong with him?' "Neji-kun?" she finally squeaked out.

Finally he spoke. But what he said was worse than him being silent. "You're really not going to like my news, then."

**A/N: Hey! Hope you guys liked this chapter, it's longer than any of the others. I didn't actually plan how long it would be, it just came out like this because of where I decided to cut it off. So, yeah, another cliffie, but I'll try to update soon. **

**Do I even need to say it?**

**The Jedi Mind Trick: waves hand you will review. You will review. Seriously. Please? Until next time, **

**Kyota (I have no idea why I just did that.)**


	5. Neji's News, TenTen's Tears

A Sorta Fairytale

**A/N: Hi peoples! If you guys didn't review, truthfully, I probably wouldn't be typing this right now! So be thankful for those who reviewed, otherwise I would've gotten lazy and not typed at all! I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to type a lab report and an essay about my teacher walking all in one night (I'm such a procrastinator). And, yes, I did change the title of chapter four. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter Five: Neji's News, TenTen's Tears

_TenTen exhaled. Then, slowly, she said, "I. Love. You. And. Have. Ever. Since. We. Were. Genins. Get it?"_

_Neji was silent. 'On no,' TenTen panicked. 'Something's wrong. He must not love me. If he did he would've said "I love you too, TenTen." And then we'd all be really happy. What's wrong with him?' "Neji-kun?" she finally squeaked out. _

_Finally he spoke. But what he said was worse than him being silent. "You're really not going to like my news, then." _

"Wh-what? What's your news, Neji-kun?" TenTen stammered.

"I'm engaged."

TenTen gasped. "Oh, um . . . congratulations, Neji-kun. Ano. . .who are you engaged to?"

"Egoshi Yukina, of the Egoshi clan."

"Oh, wow," TenTen said softly. The Egoshi Clan was the most prestigious clan of the Lightning Country. Their standards were very high, and they had strict rules. 'Kind of like the Hyuga Clan,' thought TenTen.

Neji snapped her out of her reprise by saying, "They thought it was the least they could do, seeing that we assisted them greatly in their fight with the Wind Country. And because I was the only survivor. . ."

TenTen nodded. 'Oh, yeah,' she remembered. 'It's been less than a week since Neji's return, but it seems like it's been weeks. These past two days have really flown by. Well, that's that. Neji is getting married to a girl that's practically royalty, someone I can't even compete with. If only I hadn't accepted Gaara's proposal . . . I wouldn't be in this mess.'

**Neji's POV**

'Wow,' he thought. 'What a tangled web the two of us have woven. I shouldn't have waited to see her. I could've gotten to her before that sand freak. Then we wouldn't be in this predicament. I shouldn't tell her how I feel about her. It would complicate things further . . . and I'm getting married. It's too late. For both of us. I have to lie to her. To make sure that this doesn't interfere with my engagement. I can never tell her . . . how I truly feel.' "TenTen," he said hesitatingly, "about what you told me before . . . I don't see you that way. You're my friend . . . my sparring partner. But that's all. I'm sorry." _It's easier this way. . ._

**Normal POV**

"O-okay," TenTen said, barely over a whisper. "I-I understand. It would never have worked anyway."

"Yes," said Neji. "Exactly." _It's easier like this . . . that way I don't have to deal with this . . . whatever this is . . . whatever it could be . . . because the truth is . . . I've fallen too deep in love with you already . . ._

"I have to go," TenTen managed to say as she got up and headed for the door. "I'm really sorry for the trouble, Neji-kun." Her voice cracked, and she hated herself for being so weak.

"No trouble at all," Neji said emotionlessly, as if she hadn't just poured her heart out to him, and if he hadn't just shattered it into a million little pieces.

TenTen nodded and walked out the door. Just like that. Out the door and out of his life. But this time they both knew it: this was the last time. Their last chance. And this time, there was no going back.

_Streets of Konoha (With TenTen)_

TenTen gasped for breath, but didn't stop running, tears streaming down her face. (A/N: No, not like the anime style thing. This is serious.) Even with all of her chakra directed to her feet, she could only run so fast. Ignoring the looks of sympathy she got from the villagers, she headed toward the old training grounds. She didn't even know why she was heading there, maybe because it was where she had spent her childhood days, training with Team Gai. Maybe it was because it was familiar to her, the place that held the most wonderful memories for her. Whatever it was, she didn't stop running. She had to get there, no matter what. She didn't know why, but she felt like once she got there, everything would be okay. She finally reached their old training spot, sweaty and out of breath.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. A voice she heard way too often. "YOSH! TENTEN, MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?"

"Hi, Lee," said TenTen wearily. She had forgotten that Lee still used the training grounds on most days, and she was not in the mood for this. Not right now.

"TENTEN-CHAN! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE? YOU SHOULD BE ENJOYING YOUR YOUTH! WHY ARE YOU NOT WITH NEJI-KUN?" Then, finally noticing her tears, he asked, "What is wrong, TenTen?"

TenTen sniffed. She really needed to talk to someone, and Lee was here, so why not? "I-I told N-Neji-kun how I felt about him a-and h-he doesn't feel the same way. He-he's getting m-married!" TenTen wailed.

"Oh, TenTen," Lee said, in a much softer tone than he normally, "I'm so sorry! You must feel awful. . ."

"Well, yeah, I do," TenTen admitted. "But there's nothing I can do about it. You can't change the way someone else feels about you. You know that better than anyone, right?"

"YES!" exclaimed Lee, "BUT ONE DAY I WILL PROVE TO SAKURA-SAN THAT I AM WORTHY OF HER LOVE!"

TenTen laughed a little. Normally, Lee would have gotten on her nerves, but today she didn't mind. She just smiled sadly to herself, wondering how Lee could stay so cheerful, and keep hoping that Sakura would someday love him back. TenTen had only gotten shot down once, whereas Sakura had refused Lee hundreds of times. TenTen gave Lee a true, genuine smile this time and said, "Thanks, Lee. For everything."

"YOU ARE WELCOME, TENTEN! MAY THE POWER OF YOUTH SHINE THROUGH!" Lee shouted.

"Umm . . . right," said TenTen slowly. "Well, I'll be going now; I need to get home and cook. I'll see you soon?"

"OF COURSE, TENTEN-CHAN! REMEMBER WHAT GAI-SENSEI ALWAYS SAYS . . ."

"Yeah," came her reply. "Bye."

"GOODBYE, MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER! NOW, I MUST DO ONE THOUSAND PUSH-UPS. IF I CANNOT DO ONE THOUSAND PUSH-UPS, THEN IT WILL BE TWO THOUSAND PUNCHES ON THE PRACTICE DUMMY. AND IF NOT . . ." Lee's voice faded as TenTen walked further and further away from him. She didn't know why, but talking to Lee helped her a lot. Probably because he could empathize so well with how she was feeling, or maybe it was just his cheerful attitude. Of course, she wasn't about to start shouting proclamations of undying love to Neji, but still, now she at least felt hopeful. A little. She'd be okay, and maybe, someday, she'd learn to love again.

**A/N: So, yeah, sumimasen (I'm sorry) for the late update, betcha thought I was dead or something, huh? Well, I didn't . . . but I might with all this homework . . . ugh and my scary French teacher that hits people with rulers . . . but at least he's funny . . . kind of. Anyway, see ya in the next chappie! **

**Luv ya! **

**xXx, Kyo**

**But wait, there's more!**

**Just press the dang button. Seriously, do I need to keep telling you? Are you, like, short term memory loss-ish or whatever it's called? Sheesh. People these days. Just kidding! Really. Don't be mad at me! More reviews mean quicker updates! I'm really serious about that! I'm not just saying that to get reviews, it's true! Also, I really need your constructive criticism, since this is my first fic, and I don't know what I need to work on and stuffs. Just don't flame me! **


	6. Wedding Bells are Ringing

A Sorta Fairytale

**A/N: Wow, I am so lovin' the response I'm getting on this fic! Sorry, I'm really hyper, and I never thought I'd get this many reviews . . . and guess what? Well, read the story and I'll tell you after. Yes, I am an "evil vile person" as I have been called . . . lol check out my reviews if you don't get it. I thought I was so funny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**A/N (again, I know): I'm going to put a section for those of you who don't watch Naruto and/or don't speak Japanese . . . basically my friends. The rest of you can just skip to the story, while I attempt to, erm, educate these people. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, too. **

**Let's start from chapter one, shall we?**

**TenTen: Her hair is brown, in double buns, same with her eyes (not in buns), and she's known as the legendary Weapons Mistress. As in, she's really good a throwing pointy stuff. And she never, ever misses. Also, she doesn't have a surname. Dunno why, after all, I didn't make Naruto, as I have painfully repeated throughout this story. She wears a pink oriental-style top and traditional, navy blue pants.**

**Hyuga Neji: Long brown hair and pale, lavender/silver/white eyes. Also, no pupils (you gotta see it; it's not as weird as it sounds). Not much else, he's waaaaay good looking (I love him!) and he's a really strong ninja. As you can tell, he _does _have a surname (Hyuga). He wears a tan-ish colored shirt and black pants. The shirt is hard to describe, you've gotta see it. **

**Lightning Country Kumogakure Cloud shinobis (they're from Kumogakure).**

**Wind Country Suna/Sunagakure Sand shinobis (they're from Suna).**

**Fire Country Konoha/Konohagakure Leaf shinobis (they're from Konoha).**

**On to chapter two!**

**Ichiraku is a ramen shop (you do know what ramen is, right? Those instant noodle things?). Also, Naruto LOVES ramen. He eats, like, ten bowls every time he goes to Ichiraku. **

**Byakugan: These are Neji's eyes. They allow him to see 360°, and there's only a small dot where they can't see. It's a genetic trait, only in the Hyuga family. **

**Hinata is Neji's cousin. She's also the heir to the Hyuga Clan.**

**Chapter Three**

**Kazekage: The guy in charge of the Wind Country. He's the most powerful in the whole village. **

**Chapter Four (almost done!)**

**The Hyuga Compound is the Hyuga's giant house. They have a big family, and all live together. **

**Tsunade is the Hokage. Hokage is the most powerful person in the Fire Country.**

**Hiashi is the Head of the Hyuga Clan. He is also Neji's uncle, and Hinata's father.**

**Chakra is your bodily energy. Or something like that's it's hard to explain. It's like chi, I think. **

**Genins are lower level ninjas who have just graduated from the Ninja Academy. **

**Last but not least . . . Chapter Five!**

**Rock Lee: This is Neji and TenTen's other ex-teammate. He shouts a lot and his idol s their sensei, Gai. He has bowl-cut black hair, black eyes, and wears a green spandex suit. **

**Haruno Sakura: This is the girl that Lee likes since forever. Pink hair and green eyes. Wears a red dress. Sorry, I'm getting tired of this.**

**kun: a suffix used for a boyfriend or a close male friend**

**chan: a suffix used for a girlfriend or a close female friend OR a cute young boy**

**san: a suffix used to show respect for someone close to your age that you don't know very well**

**sama: a suffix used to show respect, usually for an adult**

**Finito!**

**Here's the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Wedding Bells are Ringing

TenTen lay in bed restlessly, staring at the ceiling. It had been a month since her announcement to Neji, and his wedding was tomorrow. The two clans wanted the wedding to be as soon as possible, for reasons that TenTen didn't understand. 'Why the rush?' she thought. 'Oh, well, it's not my wedding anyway. I mean, I wish it was, but . . . well there's no use thinking about it any more. But I think I can handle going to the wedding. It'll be hard, I know. But even though he doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him, he's still my friend, and I need to be there to support him, because he would've done the same for me.'

_Neji's Room_

'Ugh,' he thought, 'tomorrow is the day. The day I get married.' Like TenTen, he couldn't sleep. He knew he shouldn't have lied to TenTen, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't very well _tell _her that he felt the same, not after all the trouble the two of then had caused. It had already gotten too complicated, and things were easier that way.

'_You're scared, aren't you?' _he heard the familiar voice say. The sound was still ringing in his ears, weeks after. It had happened right after TenTen had left his room. Hinata had passed her in the hallway on her way out, and then came in to see him.

_Flashback_

_"N-Neji-nii-san?" said Hinata tentatively. _

_"Hai (yes), Hinata-sama?" asked Neji. "What is it?"_

_"Uh . . . umm," she stuttered, twiddling her thumbs, "Wha-what did you do to upset TenTen-chan so much? She looked so sad when she walked out." _

_"Nothing," said Neji, turning away from her. _

_"A-are you sure, nii-san? M-maybe you said something to upset her without knowing it?"_

_Neji was silent. He knew very well what his cousin was getting at, and he didn't feel like discussing this with her now. Finally he said, "I told her the truth. If she couldn't handle that then it's time she faced the real world."_

_"You mean," Hinata corrected, all traces of shyness gone, "that you lied to her. You told her you didn't love her, didn't you?"_

_"I didn't lie to her," Neji replied coldly. "I no longer have feelings for TenTen."_

_"Yes, you do, nii-san!" Hinata cried, exasperated. "You keep denying your feelings for her, hoping that they'll go away, but they won't, will they?" _

_Neji was quiet again, still not facing her. Hinata continued with, "Why do you do that? Why can't you ever let anyone in?" She paused slightly, and said, "You're scared, aren't you, nii-san?"_

_"Sacred?" he scoffed. "Of course I'm not scared. That's the most ludicrous idea I've ever heard! Why should I be scared of _TenTen?"

_Hinata answered simply, "You're scared that she'll hurt you."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Neji seemed surprised that Hinata would even think that, let alone actually say it to his face. "She hardly scratches me when we spar. She couldn't hurt me." _

_"N-nii-san," she said softly, "You _do_ know what I'm talking about. Perhaps it's true that TenTen can't physically hurt you, but deep in your heart you know that she can inflict a much greater pain on you. Emotional pain. And you're scared that she'll break you heart. Aren't you?"_

_"I . . . I don't know what your talking about." Even though he did. He knew all too well what she was saying, but refused to tell her that._

_"Okay, nii-san. But one day, you will realize it. I just hope that day doesn't come too late." _

_"Hn."_

_End Flashback_

Neji figured that he should at least _try_ to get some sleep, considering his _wedding _was tomorrow. It was going to be outdoors, and almost the whole village was attending. After all, it wasn't everyday that Hyuga Neji got married.

_The Next Day . . ._

_Neji's Dressing Room_

Neji looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was out of its normal loose ponytail, and he was wearing a charcoal-colored kimono. Simple, yet formal. Perfect.

He took a deep breath and headed outside, where the guests were patiently waiting. Neji took his place at the altar, and as he watched the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk up the aisle, he noticed that TenTen had indeed shown up, just like she promised. He knew that it must be killing her to sit there, smiling as if nothing was wrong. Finally, he saw his bride, walking proudly with her father, head of the Egoshi Clan. She looked stunning in a pure white wedding kimono with intricate pink designs and lace. Her blonde hair was in a single bun, held up by chopsticks, and her sparkly, blue eyes shone happily.

When she arrived at the altar, Yukina stood across from Neji, smiling like a princess.

The priest nodded at her father and began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved," he began, "we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Hyuga Neji and Egoshi Yukina in holy matrimony."

'Yukina really does look beautiful,' thought Neji. 'But . . . something feels wrong.'

The priest began the vows. "Will you, Egoshi Yukina, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Yukina nodded empathetically. "And do you, Hyuga Neji, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" Neji nodded absentmindedly.

'She should've worn her hair in two buns instead of one,' thought Neji. Yes, that was it.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

'And she should've worn fewer frills.'

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer," the priest continued.

'And she should definitely have ditched the chopsticks.'

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death shall you part."

'And . . . She'd look better if her hair was darker. Her eyes, too. Not black, just brown. Yes, definitely. She would definitely look better as a brown-eyed brunette.'

"If your response if affirmative, please say, 'I do.'"

"I do," said Yukina, confidently.

"Neji?" asked the priest expectantly.

Suddenly, it was really hot outside. Whose stupid idea was it to have the wedding outside, anyway? Neji became acutely aware of all the people staring at him, awaiting his response. "I . . .," he stammered, an unlikely thing from Hyuga Neji. "I . . ."

**A/N: Yes, I know, I'm so cruel to leave it there! Also, since I didn't know how to do a Japanese wedding, I just did a traditional American one instead. Hope that's okay with you guys, after all, you ARE the reason I'm typing. Oh, and also, my good news is: I actually got c2ed! Twice! I jumped for joy once I checked my stats. So now you can find "A Sorta Fairytale" in the c2s "A Tribute to Neji and TenTen" and "The Love of Anime". And by the way, this story will probably be over in the next chapter. Sniff, I'm so sad! Its gone by so quickly! Great, not I gotta think of more ideas.**

**And please, please review. I'm running out of things to say, so I'm just going to beg now. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?**

**Chapter Six Vocabulary and Such:**

**nii-san: older brother. Yes, Hinata and Neji are cousins, but she calls him older brother anyway. Go figure. And the reason Neji calls Hinata "Hinata-sama" is because Neji is from a lower branch of the Hyuga Clan then Hinata, he needs to show a lot of respect to her. Plus, she's the heir, remember?**


	7. I'm Sorry

A Sorta Fairytale

**A/N: Wow! We made it to a hundred, people! (reviews, I mean) Thank you so much! Anyway, I want to give a shout out to tomboy901, duckiechan87, nefaith, BitterLife, hrypotrox72 (of course), NJ, Serenity Silence, Luna Forest, Azul Luna, and everyone else who took pity on a poor girl writing (typing, whatever) her first fan fic and reviewed. Thanks for everything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter Seven: I'm Sorry

_"If your response if affirmative, please say, 'I do.'"_

"_I do," said Yukina, confidently._

"_Neji?" asked the priest expectantly._

_Suddenly, it was really hot outside. Whose stupid idea was it to have the wedding outside, anyway? Neji became acutely aware of all the people staring at him, awaiting his response. "I . . .," he stammered, an unlikely thing from Hyuga Neji. "I . . ."

* * *

_

Neji looked out at the crowd. What was wrong with him? He was a Hyuga, and Hyugas never stuttered. Well, with the exception of his cousin Hinata, but even she didn't stutter _anymore_. 'Just say it!' he thought. He was angry at himself for not being able to do this. It was two simple words, why couldn't he just say them? I do. That was all he had to say. But he couldn't. He just couldn't do it.

Scanning the crowd, he locked eyes with TenTen. She looked so worried about him, and it tore at his heart. How could he have been so stupid? He looked at Yukina, who looked equally worried, but both for very different reasons. 'Yukina is just worried because we won't get married if I say the wrong thing,' he thought, 'while TenTen is worried about me as a person. She's worried because she really, truly cares about me.' Meanwhile, Hiashi was giving him a death glare, as if to say, 'If you don't make the right decision, you will be disowned.' Hinata was looking at him expectantly, but her look was saying, 'I know you'll make the right decision. Not what everyone wants from you, but what your heart tells you.' Everyone else was looking pretty worried, considering this _was _a Hyuga they were watching, and normally Hyugas didn't behave like this.

"I . . . I can't!" Neji said finally. There was a murmur going through the crowd.

Then, turning to the priest, he said, "No. I don't. I'm sorry, Egoshi-san." Which he was. He was sorry, but he knew he'd be sorrier if he _didn't_ do this. "I can't go through with this because . . ." he took a deep breath. Hiashi looked absolutely murderous, now, but he'd deal with that later. Right now, he only had one thing on his mind. "I love TenTen!" There was a collective gasp from the guests, but no one looked more surprised than TenTen herself. Or, actually, perhaps, Yukina was the most shock. Her face was white with pure rage.

_TenTen's POV_

TenTen had risen as soon as Neji had said her name. 'Wait,' she thought, 'did he just say he loved _me_? No way, that's impossible. Bu then . . . why does everyone look so surprised? Wow. I think he actually _did_ say he loved me! And in front of all these people! I can't believe it!'

Suddenly, TenTen was aware of all the people staring at her. Her cheeks flushed red, and kept her eyes on Neji. It was a magic moment, as if everyone else was gone, and now it was just the two of them, looking into each other's eyes.

_Normal POV_

Then, a screeching voice snapped the two of them out of their reverie. "What?" shrieked Yukina. "You're ditching me for _this_?" She looked at TenTen disdainfully. "This . . . _nothing_? This ill-mannered, ill-bred piece of _trash_? She doesn't even have a family! She's an orphan, who probably spent all her life stealing from those of us who actually _worked _for what we have._"_

"_Excuse me_?" asked TenTen in disbelief, "_what_ did you just say?"

"You heard me! Or are you deaf as well?" she sneered.

"Cut it out, Yukina," said Neji, not bothering to show respect. "TenTen is one of the most honorable people that I know. And to stoop so low as to call names? I believe that _you_ are the ill-mannered piece of trash. Not TenTen."

"B-but Neji-kun," sputtered Yukina. "She's . . . she's . . ."

"She's a better person than you'll ever be," said Neji coldly.

"My father will not stand for this," cried Yukina, "right, Daddy?"

But the Head of the Egoshi Clan merely looked amused, and said, "Who am I to interfere with young love? Do you agree, Hiashi-sama?"

"Hm," said Hiashi. "I accept the decision, but we will discuss this after. Punishment will be issued as called for."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," said Neji, bowing.

TenTen watched the scene in shock, and then it dawned on her. Neji had done this for her. He could be disowned, heck, he could be killed by the Head Family, but still, he had done it. Disgruntled, the townspeople started to file out, obviously unhappy about Neji's surprise confession. Yukina passed by with her father, seething; her father's hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Hiashi passed Neji, who was now standing next to TenTen, his face unreadable. Last was Hinata, probably one of the few people who were smiling. She looked at Neji, and in her eyes he could tell that she was proud of him.

Then he was alone with TenTen. He swallowed hard and said, "I meant what I said back there. I really _do_ love you."

TenTen took a deep breath and said softly, "I don't care."

**A/N: Haha, bet you thought it was over, didn't you? Well, I've got some of the next chapter already typed out because I was going to just finish it up in this chapter . . . but I couldn't resist leaving it at a cliffie! But don't worry, I'll finish soon, promise! Besides, you didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Not while I'm typing this . . . **


	8. I Don't Care

A Sorta Fairytale

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, thanks for all the support I've gotten throughout this fic. This sounds stupid, but I'm going to miss you people who reviewed constantly . . . you guys are like my fanfiction family! Well, thanks to all my friends, who I make read, and double thanks to all you people that I _don't_ know and _didn't _actually have to force to review . . . thanks for reading this story just because you genuinely liked it. I dedicate this chapter all to you guys! Also, many thanks to Everlite, who reviewed all the chapters in one night! Hey, that totally rhymes! Lite and night! Okay, I'll let you read the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter Eight: I Don't Care

_Then he was alone with TenTen. He swallowed hard and said, "I meant what I said back there. I really do love you."_

_TenTen said flatly, "I don't care."

* * *

_

Neji's mouth went dry when he heard this. There it was. Hinata's fear had come true, and he was, in fact, too late. That was it, then. "TenTen," he started, "I –"

"No." TenTen cut him off. "Let me finish." Neji nodded, dumbfounded. TenTen continued, "I don't care that you just publicly humiliated both of us in font of the entire village. I don't care that that Yukina girl is probably going to attempt to murder me. And I most certainly don't care that your stupid, rabid fan girls are probably going to chase me and send me death threats because of this. I don't care because _I still love you_."

Neji nodded again, still unable to speak. He still couldn't believe what he'd done, and even more unbelievable was the fact that TenTen was actually saying that she still felt the same.

Then, TenTen's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Well, is that it?" she asked harshly. "So you love me. What're you going to do about it?"

Neji smirked at her. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. Then, slowly, he leaned down slightly and kissed her. TenTen gasped when their mouths made contact. 'Is this for real?' she wondered. Even if this was a dream, she wished that it would never end. TenTen tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss. But no, this was a reality, and after all the trouble they had gone through, the sweetness of it made the whole thing worth it. Of course, there was the Main Branch to deal with. And the crazy screaming fan girls, who would probably send TenTen thousands of death threats and such but . . . that could wait. It all could. It would have to, anyway.

_One year later . . . _

TenTen smiled as she greeted her guests – the guests of her wedding. Their wedding had been earlier that day, and now all that was left was the reception. Everyone said she had sparkled, but she couldn't see why. She had worn, against the tradition, a pale pink kimono with white embroidery, and no frills at all. They just got in the way, in her opinion. And she had her hair up in two buns, like she always had. But still, somehow she was different than she normally was. And when she looked in the mirror, she finally realized what they were all talking about. She looked radiant, shining with a pure light from within.

"TenTen!" TenTen heard a girl's voice call her. She turned around, trying to find the source of the voice. No such luck. Oh, well. Eventually she'd greet everyone and be able to talk to whoever was calling her. "TENTEN!" It was louder this time, and now there were two voices screaming her name. She looked again, and this time saw two of her best friends, Sakura and Ino, waving her over. She grinned and made her way through the crowd, trying not to push her guests.

When she finally reached them, Ino gave her a hug. "Congratulations!" she squealed.

"Thanks," TenTen replied, slightly suffocating under Ino's tight grip.

"I love your kimono," she continued, releasing TenTen.

"Thanks," TenTen replied, trying to breathe properly. Then Sakura hugged her, lees intense, thankfully.

"Where's Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"I think she's with Neji," came the reply. "Wherever he is, of course." TenTen hadn't seen Neji since the ceremony.

"Well, c'mon," said Ino. "Let's go find them. You need to see your husband, and we save Hinata from dying of boredom talking to all those Hyuga elders. And we need to find Shika-kun, Sasuke, and Naruto."

TenTen laughed. "Okay, then, let's go."

The three of them started through the mass of people, scanning the crowd for their friend and respective husbands. (A/N: Ino is married to Shikamaru, Sakura is married to Sasuke, and Hinata is married to Naruto. Just in case you didn't know. Basically my friends, once again.)

As TenTen searched the area, she heard a loud voice yelling, "HEY, SAKURA-CHAN! OVER HERE!"

Sakura waved to Naruto to let him know that she saw him, and then said, "I bet Naruto-kun will know where Hinata-chan and the rest of the guys are. Let's go."

Ino and TenTen followed her towards Naruto eagerly, all three of them excited to see their friends. Naruto had decided to meet them halfway, so they ended up standing in the middle of the dance floor. The band was still setting up, and TenTen had to find Neji before their dance started.

"Naruto," said TenTen, getting straight to the point, "where's Neji?"

"He's over there somewhere," he replied, pointing in the distance, "with the Hyugas."

TenTen breathed a sigh of relief. They were going to make it in time. "Thanks Naruto." With that, TenTen practically ran to the area where Naruto had pointed. In no time, she had found Neji. "Where have you been?" she asked, exasperated. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Neji raised his eyebrows. "I've been here the whole time. Where else would I be?"

"Well we have to go! Our dance is starting soon."

"Oh," said Neji, as if he had just remembered. "You should have said so sooner."

"Ugh." TenTen gave up. "Let's just go. And Hinata," she said, turning to the Hyuga heiress, "Naruto and the others are over there." She pointed back to where she had come from. Hinata nodded and muttered thanks to TenTen, then walked over to their cluster of friends.

Just then, the lead singer of the band's voice came on over the sound system. "The bride and groom will now have their first dance together. Will Hyuga Neji and TenTen – sorry, _Hyuga_ TenTen – step on the dance floor?"

Neji took TenTen's hand and led her to the dance floor. The music played, and they swayed in tune to the music. Two as one. They moved together, and they always had, as genins, as friends, and now, as husband and wife.

**The End**

**A/N: So, what did you think of the ending? Haha, bet I gotcha with the I don't care thing, didn't I? You know I did, even if you don't wanna admit it. But anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means the world to me. Even if I, um, forced you to review . . . thanks, still. (Blows kisses to the crowd.) Thank you all! I owe it all to you! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, I can't thank you enough! Also, special thanks to my friend hrypotrox72 for entering the fan fic business with me. Luv ya girl! **

**Oh, hey, while I'm at it . . . I'm starting a ShikaIno fic, for those of you who are fans of that pairing. Also, do you think I should write a sequel to "A Sorta Fairytale?" Like, Neji and TenTen after married life. I dunno, it's just an idea. There's also a Harry Potter fic that I want to start eventually. Marauders era, RemusxLilyxJames, and then JamesxLily at the end. It'll happen eventually, just give me some time. **

**And this brings us to . . . **

**By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you person and fanfiction. You may now review the story. **

**------------------------------- peece! Kyota**


End file.
